When the impossible happens
by kris-kros
Summary: a muggle-born, a pureblood, a murarder, the smart kid, one girl one boy, will a relationship form?can the impossible happen?
1. in the beginning

The world will keep spinning. At least that is what my mother always said. I think its crap I don't believe a word of it.

My name is Lily Evans. 15 years old, well not officially I will be soon though. I attend Hogwarts but if I had my choice I probably wouldn't, I don't fit in because I'm not one of them. I come from a muggle family, non-magic, and some students at the school of witchcraft and wizardry school don't believe I should be their. They say I have dirty or mudblood, and I have heard it so much now I am starting to believe it.

I am a Gryffindor at my school, there are four house's, Slytherin, ravenclaw, and huffelpuff. When I was 11 I was accepted to this school, a school mind you that I never applied for. You could say I was selected because I had magic in my blood, but not enough to be considered pure. Wizards such a James Potter and Sirius Black, my 2 enemies, are considered to be purebloods. Not a muggle in their family, they are a whole line of wizards. Some say that Potter is somehow related to Godric Gryffindor, but no me he is no where near noble and brave enough to be related to such a wizard. Potter and Black are pranksters no regards for the rules or authority, they just don't care. They prank on innocent people, good people, people like…me.

I am one of their favorite targets. They make fun of my hair because it's to red or my eyes are to green or I'm to short or I'm to quiet or I just annoy them. They really don't need a reason. They just don't like me, they never have. They have made fun of me since 1st year and I knew I may have been going in to 5th year now, but it would be no different.

Those two would never change.


	2. sudden changes

Chapter 2

"Another year" Lily Evans stated to herself. She had just walked through the barrier and was now staring at the scarlet steam engine. She loved this place, it was her home, at least it was more of a home then that place she stayed in the summer. Sure her parents loved her and they were nice to her but her sister, Petunia, hated her. She considered her sister Lily to be a freak, an abnormal freak and she didn't think that she belonged in her family. It had been that way ever since she had received her acceptance to Hogwarts, I mean sure they fought before but nothing compared to what it was like now. Now they fought constantly it didn't matter what they fought about everything mostly about Lily's school and "special" powers as her sister called them.

"LILY" lily's thoughts were interrupted as her best friend, Janice Beakmen, pounced on top of her causing her to fall backwards.

"Oh my god" she yelled, "I'm so sorry lily" but before she had time to help her friend up a hand reached out and lily took it not knowing whose it was. Lily stood herself up and started to brush herself off.

"Thank…" she said as she looked at the person who had helped her up. "Potter?"

"All right there Evans?" James asked Lily.

"Fine why would you care?" Lily said very rudely.

"Just being polite" James answered "Won't do it again" and he walked off to leave Lily wondering what the hell had just happened. Was he really being nice to her? Why didn't he ask her out? He always asks her out when ever he gets the chance it had been that way since 3rd year. So why sudden change? Maybe he had changed. What the hell this is Potter! He will never change.

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Lily sat and chatted with Janice most of the time, until of cores she had to go to her prefects meeting. She was pleased to see that Remus Lupin the only somewhat normal and intelligent marauder had been made prefect. Lily patrolled the halls during a small amount of the train ride. But eventually went back to her compartment to sit with Janice. Lily ended up falling asleep.

"Lily" someone said in a hushed voice as she was shaken out of her sleep. She figured that it was Janice waking her up but then she noticed that it was definitely not a girls voice, too deep, a guy. She opened her eyes to find a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes staring back into hers. _JAMES? _

"James?" Lily said in a quiet voice. Oh my god, did she just call him James? Maybe he won't notice…he noticed. He looked at her questionably, had she just called him James?

"Yeah it's me Lily" he said following suite and calling her by her first name, "Janice sent me to wake you up because she still had to change"

Lily had changed before she had fallen asleep. So she got up and looked around for her robe. She slipped it on over her uniform and turned around to face James.

"Thanks for waking me up, Potter" she added Potter as an after thought to show him that they were not on a first name basis.

"Anytime Lily" He said quietly as he turned away "anytime"

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. Janice had convinced her to sit next to the marauders because she had a thing for Sirius. But with Lily's luck she wasn't just sitting next to the marauders, but she was sitting next to James who had made it a habit to call her Lily and not Evans which was just annoying her even more. Janice tried to start a few conversations as they waited for the first years to arrive in the Great Hall, but failed miserably so she decided to just shut up.

The sorting took place as normal and after all of the first years had been introduced to their houses Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts, I expect that it will be as good a year as my last 67 years have been. Mr. .Filtch, our care taker, would like me to remind you that no magic shall be used in the corridors. He would also like me to announce that sever punishments will be given out for pranks, jokes, and gags of any kind." He looked at the marauders as he spoke, "The forbidden Forest is off limits to _ALL_ students, and no matter what the circumstances"he smiled gently "Now as we have waited far to long for this feast, let it begin". As he said the last words food of all kinds appeared on the table and everyone started to eat.

"Hey Lily did you drop any classes this year?" Janice asked.

"How long have you known me Janice" Lily asked.

"About 4 or so years, why?" Janice said

"When the hell was the last time I dropped a class" Lily said forcefully making it more of a statement then a question.

"Oh yeah sorry" Janice laughed as she spoke.

They continued to eat until they could eat no more food. The tables were cleared and the headmaster stood up to speak one last time before all of the students went up to bed.

"Another successful start of term feast. Now I think you all should head up to bed so you can be well rested for the first day of school" he said with much enthusiasm. Groans could be heard all through the great hall. "Prefects show the young one to their dorm, oh, you know the drill. Goodnight all."

"First years over here" Lily shouted out to all the Gryffindor. A small group formed in front of her and she started leading when she heard someone call her name and she turned around. She saw James running towards her carrying something black.

"Sorry Lily you left your cloak" James said between breaths "you left it and I thought you might like it for tomorrow's classes"

"Thanks James, you right I might need it, see you later" Lily said mentally kicking herself for using his first name again. Gosh twice in one day, what's wrong with you Evans?

"Night Lily" said James.

"Night" answered Lily. Maybe he has changed. She thought as she led the 1st years up to their dorm. Nah he can't change, that's impossible.


	3. A new him

Authors note

Disclaimer: as all of you know I own none of the Harry potter characters, except maybe the ones I make up but I don't really own them either because they aren't patented.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! And if your going to read my story PLEASE review! Thank-You!

Now on with the show!

Chapter 3

Lily awoke the next morning before any one else in the dormitory. It was the first day of classes and Lily was more then excited she was ecstatic! She was always happy to get back to school, but about half way through the year she became tired and praying for summer break! This year was no different. After waking up she went and took a shower. When she got out of the shower none of her room mates were awake yet, so she got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

She didn't expect any one to be awake at this time so she had taken a book with her to the great hall.

She was surprised to find James sitting there reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Lily" James said with out looking up from his paper.

"Good mourning, James" Lily responded, "Why are you up so early"

"Well don't go spreading this around the school, but I actually enjoy the first day back to school. I may not appear to like classes very much, but I really do like learning."

"Wow, I never thought I would hear James Potter say he likes school" Lily said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah well I don't think I have ever said that before, you sure do bring out the best in me Miss. Evans." James said with a smile on his face. "Have you heard about the latest attack?"

"No, what happened?" Lily said sounding very worried.

"He attacked a department at the ministry of magic. The department wasn't named but I have a feeling it was the department of mysteries. No one was killed but 6 aurors were injured and 3 are in St. Mungo's. Voldemort left empty handed." James read from the paper.

"Oh my god, what do you think he was after?" Lily asked James?

"I don't know, I really don't know." James said with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Maybe it was him looking for a specific person, and they just weren't there." James said more talking to himself then to Lily.

"Yeah maybe that's it, but it seems a little risky just to find a person" Lily said.

"Yeah it does, but what other explanation is there? I don't even know what is kept in the Department of Mysteries." James told Lily.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Oh my God," He said "Can I take a picture? I mean, Lily Evans and James Potter are having a civilized conversation, and I missed over half of it? I should have gotten up earlier"

Janice walked up behind Sirius and smacked him on the back of his head.

"They were having a civilized conversation, not anymore you prat." Janice said with annoyance in her voice.

"We better get to class" Lily said

Lily walked out of the great hall knowing that she had 15 minuets to get to class. She just couldn't understand what was happening to James. He was being nice; he was intelligent, and really cute. Wait did Lily Evans really just think that? What is happening?

**Authors Note**

**SORRY this is a shortchapter I will try and update soon!**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! School has been CRAZY! Please update and I thank the people that already have!**

**Hey E-Mail me if you have any suggestions for my story!**


	4. Learning something new

Chapter 4

Lily's first class was double charms, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This would be one of lily's favorite classes through out the year. She had always loved charms and now that she had it with a some what decent house, it should be a lot easier to enjoy.

She decided to sit with Janice on the opposite side of the room from the marauders. She didn't want to have to talk to James until she figured out what had changed about him other then everything. During charms she caught James staring at her more then once. Lily found herself staring back at him a few times too.

"Lily?" Janice whispered to her "Lily you haven't taken any notes"

Lily looked down at her paper and realized that Janice was right. Her parchment was completely blank.

"Can I copy yours" Lily asked Janice "I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can concentrate."

"Well it might help if you tried looking at the board instead of James Potter's face, because I don't think the notes are written on his face." Janice said as she passed her notes to Lily.

"Ha-Ha very funny and I wasn't staring at him I was just zoning out." Lily stated.

"Yeah right" Janice said with a smile on her face.

After classes that day Lily and Janice decided to play a game f wizards chess in the common room. James who was sitting at a table with Remus and Sirius kept looking over at Lily.

"James? James? JAMES?" Sirius was getting very impatient, he was trying to discuses the up coming prank that he had planned out and he had to keep stopping to try and get James's attention.

"What? Did you say something?" James said coming out of his daze.

"Forget it" Sirius said "I see your to busy concentrating on something more 'important'."

"I just can't stop thinking about her man" James said with a depressed look on his face, "What is wrong with me? She will never like me the way I like her. I have tried so hard to be the man she wants and yet she always seems to find something wrong with me."

"Mate, it's not your fault. Have you seen yourself lately? Your different, and you may not agree" Sirius said seeing that James was going to disagree, "but it's the truth and if she can't see that you might want to forget about her."

"Sirius, you don't get it, this isn't just some petty crush anymore. This has changed from me liking her, to me being infatuated with her, and now I'm afraid that I James Potter has fallen in love."

"James, are you just saying it to make some excuse for chasing after her for this long?" Sirius asked.

"What? Is that what you think? No I really am in love with Lily Evans" James said a little louder then he had realized.

Sitting not to far away from the two marauders was none other the Janice, Lily Evans best friend.

The two boys didn't notice her as she ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory either, James was to caught up in thinking about Lily and Sirius to busy trying to think of a way to help out his friend.

-

Girls Dormitory

"Lily, Lily, LILY" Janice said while running up the stairs.

"Chill out, what's wrong?" Lily asked calmly.

"I heard James and Sirius talking" Janice said and Lily nodded "They were talking about you" Janice said dramatically.

"Ok big surprise, they do that a lot if you haven't notice. What makes this time so special?" Lily asked.

"James said that he loved you!" Janice blurted out excitedly!

"Yeah and your point is, he has said that to me before he never means it" Lily said.

"Lily he meant it I could tell" Janice said and upon hearing this Lily sat down on the bed holding her head. "Haven't you realized how much he has changed?"

"Yes, but I didn't'…I mean I didn't…I just never thought" Lily managed to stammer out.

"It's ok Lily settle down" Janice said trying to comfort her best friend. "It's ok."

"I can't ever talk to him again" Lily said tears welling up in her eyes, "I just can't."

**A/N**

**I know I know another short chapter I'm sorry but this seemed like the best place to end!**

**ArtemisPotter- Thanks I am trying to make the chapters longer but I'm failing miserably. I will try and update at least every other day and if I don't you have the right to e-mail me and yell at me!**

**Old-crow- Thanks I'm trying my hardest!**

**ScribbleDream- thanks for the advice I will try to make my writing more grammatically correct.**


	5. Together again

Chapter 5

The next week flew by quickly, Lily voided James at all cost and was pretty successful outside of lessons and meals she rarely saw him.

On Saturday mourning Lily woke up and showered. Then she headed down to breakfast. At breakfast she sat with Janice and discussed resent events in the Daily Prophet. When James and the other three marauders walked in to the great hall Lily went to leave but Janice caught her by the arm.

"You can't avoid him forever" Janice said "he already knows that something is wrong he has asked practically everyone in out house, come on just talk to him"

"I can't. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey how bout this weather were having? Oh and by the way I know that you're in love with me' I think that will be a great conversation starter" Lily said and then looked at Janice who had a surprised expression on her face. "Janice? What's up?"

All Janice could do was point at something behind Lily. Lily turned around to see none other then James Potter himself. Looking horror stricken James quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Sirius went to follow him, but Lily grabbed him by the robes.

"No let me go this is something I have to take care of" Lily said as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"James" Lily called down the hallway. She saw him walking quickly away from her. "James, come on wait up!"

James stopped and turned around.

"Ok, go ahead make fun of me tell me how hopeless it is for me to chase after you, come on Lily I know you want to. Go ahead." James said in a loud tone.

"James…that's…well… I mean" Lily tried to talk but found that she was having some trouble getting the words to come out.

"Lily it's ok. At least now I know why you have been avoiding me." James said in a depressed tone. "But Lily you have to understand I can't just stop liking you. I have tried and it doesn't work. I love everything about you. I love the way you walk and talk the way you yell at me when I make you really mad. I love the way that you would do any thing for you friends and how you're nice to everyone even your enemies."

Lily stood speechless not knowing what to say. So she did the only thing that felt right. She jumped on to James, enveloping him in a hug and began crying on his shoulder.

"Lily? Shhhhh, it's ok. Lily, what's wrong?" James tried soothing the crying girl.

"James I have been awful to you" Lily said still crying. "and here you are being so nice to me. I don't deserve you"

"Lily what are you talking about? I love you for who you are don't think that your not good enough because if you change I might not like you as much…ok well that's a lie but your perfect the way you are."

"James, I'm sorry for not seeing how wonderful you are before now." Lily said still crying.

"So are we friends again" James asked.

"Of course James." Lily said "of course."

AUTHORS NOTE

Ok I know that this is another short chapter but I am trying. Lol

People I REALLY need REVEIWS! Help me out here people. I need advice on my stories


End file.
